A day with me hero, Jhonen
by Ked of Implode
Summary: It's clean *no language* Because it was a school assignemt. It's full of random lies, because I know Mes. Bosch doesn't know they are lies!


Day With my Hero, Jhonen.  
  
By Katy Murray.  
  
The date: The day before the majority of this story takes place. Katy was staring blankly at her wall as she does every night before going to bed. After counting all 50817 little dots on the wall, she decided to set up a nice little thing to think about before going to sleep, so that she didn't have plotless little nightmares.  
  
"Hmm… Let's see. Last night, I dreamt about living in a comic book. The night before, I dreamt I missed the bus." She pulled out a little piece of paper, and marked off a few dates. "Yeah… Tonight, I'm supposed to dream about living next door to Jhonen Vasquez!" She tried to remember who Jhonen's neighbor was. She had read it in a biography somewhere.  
  
"Something with an M. Martha… Margery… Mary. Mary Johnston. Okey- dokey!" She lay down in bed, and tried to imagine how the day would go.  
  
"Lets see. Well, lets just set the alarm here for 4 AM, so I have plenty of time to annoy the heck out of Jhonen." She set her little dream clock, and continued on with how the day would go.  
  
4 AM. Katy *AKA MARY JOHNSTON* hopped out of bed. She didn't bother to eat breakfast. She pulled on her traditional black clothes, but wore an Invader Zim fan shirt instead. That was a cartoon Jhonen made. She ran out the door, and jumped the little chain-link fence separating her and her idol. She ran up to the door, and began pounding. A very beat-up, tired, ruffle- haired Jhonen opened it.  
  
"What… who the heck are you?" He rubbed his eyes, and leaned against the door frame.  
  
" HI! I'M KATY! YOU ROCK!" He blinked, and gave a blank stare toward her.  
  
"Right… If it's ok with you, I'm gonna go back to bed."  
  
"NO! I have another 23 and ¾ hours to stare at your amazingness!" "Uh- huh…" He said, slamming the door.  
  
"Ok. It's been 3 hours. I think I need a new strategy." She picked up a rock, flipped it in her hands a few times, and chucked it through the main window. Jhonen walked up to it, and stared out.  
  
"Your still here!?! What the heck do you want?!" "To follow you around all day." He gave a glare, and disappeared. A few moments later, the door opened.  
  
"Ok. Fine. I have to go to work in an hour. You can come, if it'll shut you up." Katy gave a smile to big for her face, and then a shrill scream.  
  
"I said SHUT UP!" "Ok… I'll shut up… If you sign all my comics!" "Whatever." He said, assuming there would only be a few. That's when Katy dropped a huge pile of papers at his feet.  
  
"Woah… there must be over a hundred comics here! What… do you own every one I've ever made?"  
  
"And then some." Replied Katy.  
  
After an hour of repeatedly writing his own name, Jhonen stepped outside, and went to his car.  
  
"Can I come?" Katy said hopefully. "Sure…" Jhonen said regretfully. Katy jumped in the back seat of his lame-excuse-for-a-car.  
  
"Hey… If you have so much money, why are you driving this piece of trash?"  
  
"I've always driven this."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"27."  
  
"Can I drive?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can I have this comic?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Do you have any gum?"  
  
"Not for you."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What's with your hair?"  
  
"It's called dye."  
  
"But why purple?"  
  
"I like purple."  
  
"Do you get to stay home sick?"  
  
"Do you ever shut up?" Jhonen sighed, and continued driving.  
  
"Can…"  
  
"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! NO MORE! I'M TRYING TO DRIVE!" Katy shut up, and opened one of the comics in the back seat. After 20 minutes of driving through LA, they finally got to Jhonen's office at Nick Studios.  
  
"Oooo… is that your office?" "Oh gosh… Do you ever shut your trap?" Jhonen sat down at his computer, and started working.  
  
"Hey… THAT'S GAZ! SHE'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!!!"  
  
"Right… here," He said, giving Katy some change. "Make yourself useful and go buy me a sandwich."  
  
"YES SIR!" Katy said, enthusiastically. She darted out of the office, around a corner, and strait into a wall. Jhonen heard the 'CLUNK' from his office.  
  
"What just happened?!"  
  
"Ow…" Replied Katy, with a temporary concussion.  
  
After sleeping for 4 hours, Katy finally awoke. Jhonen was sitting next to her drawing some pictures.  
  
"Hey. Your awake. I was gonna take you home, but I have no clue where you came from." Said Jhonen.  
  
"Oh… that's ok. I'd rather be here with you."  
  
"What… Do you have a crush on me or something?"  
  
"No. I just think you're really cool."  
  
"Aww… how touching. Now where's my sandwich?"  
  
"Uh… I'm sorry."  
  
"That's ok. Now, tell me your address so I can have the doctor drive you home."  
  
"That's ok. I'm just sleeping."  
  
"No… you just woke up."  
  
"Sure… Now, I…"  
  
"AHHHHHH!! Wha… Sean?" Sean, her brother, had just awoken her with a water balloon.  
  
"Twerp. The bus is gonna be here in 20 minutes. Get up."  
  
"I was in the middle of a really good dream!"  
  
"You always say that." With that, Katy got up and went to school. 


End file.
